


New Dawn

by LorienDragonQueen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic, Near Death, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Slavery, Smut, Witchcraft, bad language, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienDragonQueen/pseuds/LorienDragonQueen
Summary: "The Gods has spoken!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it!

She stood frozen in the moment they stepped in the docks, like a marble statue, cold by the icy weather. Her wrists were throbbing because of the thick ropes that tied her up to the main beam of the boat. The sight of the village was terrifying to a young heart used to the copious sun from her lands in the south.

“A slave, nothing but a miserable slave!” she thought to herself closing her hands in fists, angry mad for have been betrayed by her own flesh and blood.

She frown in a deep look, shirring her lips like an animal ready to bite and rip apart anything that appears ahead. The other girls close to her started to tremble in fear for her breath was like of a beast just waiting for the right moment to attack.

“What is this?” asked one of the men noticing the state of fury that the young lady was on.

“May the gods deem me capable of massacring any man who finds himself entitled to subjugate me!” she said in greek, her mother tongue.

The other slaves began to scream in the moment they saw her eyes turn into solid black.

“Isa, stop!” the nearest girl said almost in a whisper with tears in her eyes.

“I will fight for my freedom and I will die if I must to!” she said through her teeth like a growl.

The boat then landed on the docks. There was a huge amount of people to greet the warriors that have returned from the raids with many treasures, slaves and stories to tell. A dark shadow landed with the girl still tied in thick ropes.

Her cotton dress that once was whiter than the clouds was now as dirt as the styes. She felt herself a filthy nut.

“No man will take me. No man will use me as he wish. For I am my father’s child and the blood of the ancient kings flows through my veins!” she spoke to herself in low tone, ready to spread some blood if needed.

The thick rope was untied from the main beam and Isa was pulled out of the boat. Dragged to the market, she felt the gazes burns upon her skin kissed by the sun, in her hair colored by the olives and long enough to whip her rear in every step taken. Her big bright hazel eyes, once full of life, now wanted to see the blood run like a river from every single person in that market. She could smell the iron and yearn for the view.

“Whom will be the lucky and wealthy man to buy this exotic sample from the southern islands? They say that she is the last daughter of an old and cripple king dethroned by his own sons!” the merchant said with an immense smile in his face, for he knew that she was worth a high price.

“Filthy animal!” she said in his tongue and spat in his face, making everybody around them laugh.

The man, immersed in wrath, slapped her in the face, pulling out some blood of her lower lip.

She grimaced even uglier, stepping forward towards the man and hitting his nose with her forehead, grinning her gritted and bloody teeth, spitting in his face now gushing the red. She guffawed madly, snoring time and again like a insane.

The crowd got bigger shortly. Everyone in that market came to see what was happening, and the fuss took the attention of the rulers close to the palace.

“I am no beast to be used like one. Touch me again and I will kill you with my hands even tied!” she yelled to the man who has paid a fair amount of gold for her.

The crowd then opened and three men came to see the source of the turmoil.

“What’s happened?” the tallest one asked, searching with his light blue eyes for some answer.

“This greek bitch still thinks she is royal. She still thinks she is untouchable!” the merchant said while trying to put his nose back together.

“Greek?” the other man asked in low tone to the owner of the blue eyes.

“Where is this?” he asked giving voice to the doubt of his brother.

“Does it matter?” she replicated in a cocky tone “The gods shall burn that fucking land if they hear my prayers!”

The two rose their brows surprised by the voice tone of hers.

“I want her!” the third man said from the back, coming forward the two men.

She heard what was said and turned to confront the man. For her surprise, she saw a young man crawling on his hands looking up to her bleeding mouth.

“I belong to no one and I will fight till the death to avoid the chains!” she yelped once again.

“I really want her!” the young man said now with a devilish smile in his face.

“We have no money to buy you a new slave, Ivar!” the tallest one said.

The merchant, listening to the conversation, jumped promptly in front of them and said:

“Take her as a gift, young Ivar, she is yours for free!”

She growled and bit her lower lip, strong enough to cut it even deeper. Her cocky temper was ruling her, dragging her to a dangerous state, but in that moment, death was her only choice.

 The merchant gave the rope to the young man in the ground, smiling in satisfaction for having escaped from a bigger trouble. He knew the treatment that Ivar would give her, everybody knew the prince’s reputation. Isa held her steps and stared the bleeding man.

“My father was not a cripple and you will die for touching his name in vain. Not today, but soon!” she said clear enough with her eyes fixed in the despair found in the bottom of the Merchant eyes.

Ivar begun to pull the young lady while crawling back to the hut that he shared with the two other man and a third one. His brothers followed him, curious about the slave bold enough to face a man like Ulrich the Merchant. He had the fame of being cruel with his slaves, but it seems that the greek one frightened him at the point of making him lose the amount of gold he paid to her brothers and be happy about it.

The hut was out of town but near to the blacksmith and the shield makers. Far, but close enough.

Isa got impatient along the way, because the man pulling her was as slow as a tortoise out of water. But she took deep breaths even with her jaw locked and unwelcoming face. After all, his condition resembled of her father. Her dead father, ambushed by his own blood.

“ **Kathármata!** _Bastards!_ ” she said in her tongue, feeling the anger burns within her chest like the flames of the sun. The two walking men looked at her and saw her with the eyes closed as hard as her fists.

She stopped bleeding, but the stain remained in her lips like a kind of ornamented balm she used to wear in the feasts in her home. Her mouth, once filled with the widest and loveliest smile, now was withering by the hatred. Nothing would be able to scare her, for the death was her only friend.

They finally arrived in the hut, as simple as the ones belonging to her servants in Ithaca, but darker inside. Ivar left her close to the front door, still tied like a wild animal, and went to sit close to the dying embers in the hearth.

A few moments later, the fourth brother came in through the wooden door and found the slave standing by the entrance.

“What is this?” he asked quite surprise “You know that we cannot afford a slave, especially a damaged one!”

She squinted, looking at the loose blond hair of the man in front of her.

“She is mine, a gift from Ulrich!” Ivar simply said.

“What did you do to earn something from that stingy man?” he questioned with his eyes wide open.

“The question is, brother, what did she.” Ivar calmly spoke.

“She broke Ulrich’s nose with her forehead, Sigurd.” the one with the clear blue eyes said.

Sigurd laughed.

“A crazy freak to another crazy freak!” he laughed even harder and the two other brothers looked at him fearing for Ivar’s response.

His blue eyes turned gray as his right hand reached his hatchet. The blond one had only time to deviate to his left side. Isa deviated as well even faster, for the hatchet would hit her in the center of her forehead if she did not. All the four were astonished.

“ **Ánandros!** _Coward!_ ” she muttered with a little smirk, grabbing the hatchet stuck in the wooden wall, throwing it to its owner in a way even more precise than anyone in that hut.

A little grin emerged from the corner of Ivar’s mouth.

“As I said, a freak to another!” Sigurd said and sat close to his big brother.

“Are you hungry?” Ivar asked trying to be nice or pretending as well.

“No!” she answered with her upthrusted chin.

“Thirsty?” he insisted.

“No!” she said in the same haughty tone.

“Very well then!” he finished and started to eat and drink with his brothers, talking about plans of revenge and war.

Isa felt dizzy while the night begun to fall. Her hands still tied went purple as time went by. She felt, for the first time in her life, a kind of weakness she did not know. Her heart was beating faster than never. Then she passed out, falling in the wooden floor.

In her dreams she saw her home covered by ashes as grey as the sky. She started to walk through the dead land by a recent track in the dry soil. The path led her to the old house made of oak where she born in, hided in the ancient forest and unknown by many. She saw corpses drowned in blood close to the burning place. She heard the desperate screams of a woman trapped inside the house and identified them as being the cries of her mother. She fell on her knees and her tears begun to wash the soot in her cheeks, creating salted trails on her skin.

“ **Mamá! Mamá!** ” she yelled in despair, for she knew she was useless and couldn’t do anything “ **Mamá!** ” she whispered at the end being lugged back to herself.

She woke in the middle of the night in the same place she fell in. The first thing she noticed was her wrists finally untied. Then, she felt a gaze upon her from too close - it was Ivar, sat beside her on the floor, curious about her screams.

“What was that?” he asked touching her tears with the point of his fingers.

“Does it matter?” she sat and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

“You screamed in your sleep and your body became as hot as the fire in the fireplace. I could swear there was smoke on you!” he said poking her left arm.

“I saw my mother burning to the death and there’s nothing I can do to change this sight!” she stared him “Therefore, it doesn’t matter!”

“You’re a völva!” he shouted.

“A völva? What… Oh, a **manteío** , an _oracle_. No, I am not!” she said as a whisper.

“You have visions, then you are a völva, like my mother!” he insisted.

“If I was as powerful as one of them, don’t you think I would have seen this shitty destiny a long time ago? Don’t you think I would have changed my fate and the fate of my parents, killing my brothers?” she stretched her arms and legs, lying on the floor once more to make her spine straight again.

“So you are a princess in fact.” he grinned cunningly.

“I worth nothing if is that what you’re thinking.” she sighed.

“Then I should kill you right now!” and he placed a sharp and pointy knife under her chin.

“You would be doing me a favor!” she said pressing her neck in the blade without straying her eyes from his.

The silence fell in the place where they both were alone. Not a single movement from the parts - they remained motionless.

“Do it!” she said cutting the silent veil.

“No, I may have plans for someone like you, after all!” he put his knife back in the sheath in his belt and begun to crawl back to his bed.

Isa spend the night in clear, she couldn’t sleep even if she tried.

The dawn finally came and the young lady decided to have a bath. She could not stay another day smelling like a nut - she needed to bathe to clear her mind and soul, to see further. So she left the hut and begun her search for a river far from everyone, finding it almost in the top of a hill and surrounded by trees. She got naked but, before trying to cleaning herself, she tried to cleanse her dress in the stones the way her servants used to do.

After taking the dirt of the cloth, she started to bathe. Slowly, even with the water freezing her bones. Being filthy and smelly wasn’t in her plans, mostly in a barbaric land like that.

“You” the voice said at her back.

She turned to see one of the brothers, Hvitserk, looking at her with some interest. After all, her skin was almost in the color of a peach but lighter. Her brown hair long enough to cover her hips half out of the water. Her pointed and noble nose standing out in her marked face by the turmoil of yesterday, above her thick and juicy lips still swollen. But her eyes was her jewels, dark hazel and bright in the shape of the eyes of a wild cat. She was beautiful, exotic, an aim of looks.

“Speak!” she said in her old proud tone, forgetting that she was the slave.

“What are you doing? Who gave you the order?” he asked crossing his arms in his chest.

“It’s pretty obvious, don’t you think?!” and then she dove like one of the nymphs of the old stories told by the ancient ones.

Isa, feeling clean again, came out of the water with a little smile in her lips. She walked towards her dress without caring with the eyes of the man in her nudity.

“Not ashamed?” he asked.

“A body is just a body, nothing more than that!” she said getting dressed, grabbing her sandals and starting to walk to the man who, in theory, owned her.

Hvitserk followed her closely, as a sort of escort.

“Princess…” he called in a mocking tone.

She rolled her eyes feeling her veins begin to jump in her neck.

He tormented her all the way to the hut, poking and provoking her for a couple of times. When they were about to reach the door direction, the man tried to grab her and kiss her.

Shouts were heard coming from those outside the hut, alerting the three men inside it. They went outside as fast as they could just to see their brother being overwhelmed by the young woman who knocked him to the ground and pinned his right arm on his back, plunging his face into the damp ground.

The three men laughed so hard that their bellies started to ache.

“I am not a fucking slave and I won’t be profaned by a weak man like you!” she shouted.

“It seems, brother, that your charm is broken!” Ivar said still laughing.

Isa, noticing the attention upon them, got up from him and walked towards the men, frown, trying to clean her hands now dirty again.

“ **Écho anektí ólo aftó to krýo gia to típota!** _I put up with all that cold water for nothing!_ ” she said to herself growling at the end.

The three gave her passage and Ivar followed her up there. The scene he saw enlivened him.

“What is your name, slave?” he asked while she sat close to the fire without ceremony.

“Isa”

“Like the rune?” he raised his brows in fright.

“What?” she inquired confuse.

“Isa is a rune, means ice, focus, ego, intelligence. It freezes to protect.” he responded grinning from ear to ear.

“No, I am Isa, just Isa. Nothing more, nothing less!” she simply said.

“You are truly a gift!” Ivar said handing her some ale.

Isa, mistrustful, accepted the cup and drank the liquid in just one sip. She was thirsty.

“Hungry?”

She nodded yes.

Ivar then threw an apple to her who grabbed it in the air.

“Tell me, Isa, how did you learn my tongue?” he asked sat in a stool across the hearth.

“I am the daughter, well, I was the daughter of a king. Learning was my function!” she bit the apple with hunger and continued speaking with full mouth “There was this man who came to Ithaca after a shipwreck, he was the only survivor. He asked for shelter in our lands and my father gave him in exchange of his knowledge. So he taught us, my brothers and me. In fact, I was the only one who learnt something!”

“What was the man’s name?” he asked.

“Erik Barnsson, from Norway, he used to say.”

Ivar took a sip from his cup.

“And how many other tongues you speak?”

Isa saw enormous curiosity in his eyes.

“Some, not many.”

“Do you speak Franc?”

She nodded yes.

“The england one?”

She also nodded yes.

“Also latin and hebraic.” she complemented.

“So you speak six different tongues. Interesting… And by the way you kicked my brother’s ass, you also fight.” he said probing her.

“Reach your point, master!” she ironized the last word, finishing her fruit.

“Teach me!” he said.

“What?” she choked.

“I want to learn what you know. Teach me, is simple, don’t play yourself dumb!” he shook his arms up, landing them down in his lap.

“So that means that I am not a slave anymore. Right?”

“I haven’t paid a single coin for you, so, why not?” he threw his hands to the air as a sign of lack of importance.

“Deal!” and she spat on her right hand, holding it above the fire waiting for him to do the same “Do it as a sign of trust!”

So Ivar spat on his hand and shook her hand.

“Deal!” he agreed.

***

After a month tied in that boat, the taste of freedom was superb. The stars in that night were divine – It was when the lights began to dance in the sky. Isa, who was lying on the ground on the top of the hill on the back of the hut, was amazed. All those lights dancing like wild fire lit something inside the girl.

“The valkjryas are riding tonight!” the voice said coming closer.

“I have never seen such a beautiful thing. Not even the ocean of my home illuminated by the full moon in a summer night has this beauty!” she said without moving.

Ivar laughed.

“Don’t laugh of me!” she frown “It is rude!”

He laughed even more.

“ **Vlákas!** _Idiot!_ ” she said more to herself.

The young man sat beside her. With the proximity, Isa was swallowed by another vision. Her eyes went pale, her skin went hot and the air weighed in her lungs. The lights reflected in her orbs as if they were part of them.

“ **Aíma… Aíma… Aíma…** ” she kept saying over and over like a prayer.

After moments, she came back to herself, sweaty and with her mouth dry.

“What did you seen? What means **aíma**?” he asked amused.

“Blood. **Aíma** means _blood_. I saw a sea of blood in a land I do not know yet. I saw a large army ready to face the death. Flags were trampled by horses and men, spears and shields were broken and a wanderer was walking through the fallen bodies while the crows croaked.” she said cleaning the sweat of her face with the palms of her hands.

“You saw Odin!” he said aloud.

“Who… Oh, the god you call Allfather!” she smirked “I have never seen a god before!”

“Maybe your gods doesn’t exist!” he tried to provoke her.

“No, they do, but they are fucking narcissists that enjoy fucking with mortals and drinking a lot. They don’t give a shit about us, they just want to see us fighting and dying, worshipping their mercy!” she sat and fidget touched her hair.

“They look like good gods for me!”

“That is because you might be as crazy as them!”

Ivar gritted his teeth.

“It doesn’t matter, in the end we are all mad!” she sighed looking at her hands.

“I am not crazy!” he said in a hiss.

“Of course not, mommy’s boy, of course not!” she taunted.

“What do you know, witch?” he pushed her by the shoulder.

“I hear, therefore I know. You still acts like a spoiled brat under your mother’s wings. You will be nothing if you keep acting like this!” her eyes went black in the moment she said the first word. One of her demons was free. “Tell me I am lying, Ivar Ragnarsson, the one they call the Boneless!”

He felt his anger arise and increase but the black in her eyes frightened him a little.

“You will only be great in the moment you learn to fly with your own feathers and reach the sky by yourself. For the gods has smiled at you, son of Ragnar!” she breathed in and out twice before falling in the ground.

“Isa?” he called but she didn’t move a single bit. Only after a slap on her face, she opened her eyes.

“What happened?” she asked confused.

“It’s me who asks. What was that? Your eyes, they…”

“They went black?”

He nodded yes.

“Fuck!”

“Is that you?” he asked with some innocence in his voice.

“Not really, well, I don’t know. Sometimes these things come out and say a lot of words, like a god or some sort of spirit.”

“And you remember what it says?”

“Not always, most of the times I just pass out.” she sighed “But I heard that you’ll going to fly and reach the sky!” she fully smiled opening her arms and waving them like bird wings, giggling soothingly while still on the ground.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up before the dawn once more. It has become her habit - wake, walk to the river to bathe, eat something in her way back and then meet Ivar beside the old ash tree. They were peaceful but the yearning for war was the main scent of them. It was the time of false peace. Isa was teaching him, opening a giant door to a vast and brand new world. She taught him about the southern lands and the huge amount of kingdoms in the west. His mind was pure gold.

“You are learning well, Ivar!” she grinned in satisfaction with her eyes closed and face jutted to the open sky to feel the warmth of the sun with the wintry breeze.

“It is strange. Everything you say to me takes root in my head. It is easy to understand what you say, even with your terrible accent!” he said quite bold.

“It is because your gigantic head isn’t worthless after all. I thought that it was full of the cunts you cannot fuck with your lazy dick!” and she laughed mocking him.

“Well, said the virgin pure delivered to the gods as a gift. Forgive my petulancy, oh divine one. I thought that your virginity has something about with your horse face and skinny body without fat or muscles!” he said in a half obeisance.

“Asshole!” she laughed “It’s not my fault that my mother couldn’t bare a healthy child and then promised my life to the gods. She thought I was going to born a monster when the pain started!”

“Shame… You were born a monster anyway!” he laughed even harder.

“I may be a monster but at least I can walk, crippled boy!” and she showed him her tongue while opening her eyes just to see him grimace.

“You are showing yourself to be somewhat abused, little monster. I still can tie you and treat you like a slave for that!”

“You can try but I will run as fast as your horses. No one ever won me in a race, even my brothers with their stallions!” she laughed like a child.

“How many brothers do you have?” he asked starting to carve a piece of wood.

“Nine… I am the last child of my father and the first of my mother. She was my age when she married the great king Demetrius.”

“What was her name?”

“Iphimedeia, Princess of Andros. She married him as a duty but learned to love him as her missed piece!” she smiled lying down on the grass.

“Missed piece?” he said in disdain “What a bullshit!”

“My people say that when Zeus created us, he made us whole and complete. But then, we became ungrateful and mean, spitting in the gods will. As a punishment, Zeus splited us in half and cursed us to find our missed piece throughout our lives. And, before you ask, Zeus is quite like Odin, he is the king of my gods!” she said looking at him with one eye open, still laid.

“I liked your Zeus.”

“You only say it because I haven’t told you about Hades, the god of the underworld, the one who always try to deceive his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon!"she grinned.

"Tell me more, little monster!” he straightened, leaning his back against the trunk of the ash tree.

“Not now, let’s rest a little, cripple boy, and enjoy the sunlight and its warmth. Let our skin be kissed by the light…” and she fully closed her eyes, pulling the skirt of her dress up to spread her legs, and then pulling her dress straps down to let her shoulders breathe.

Ivar watched her in silence.

“Do the same, lazy dick. I bet you will feel renewed after a sunbathe!” she punched him in the belly “Come on, release your upper body from your clothes and lay down with me in the sun!”

“Only if you do the same!” he said trying to hide the little shame growing inside him.

“Okay…” and she stood up to undress, laying naked in her dress a few moments later “Now you!”

He remained motionless.

“Need help, little prince?” she mocked.

“No, shut up!” and he started to take his clothes off.

Isa closed her eyes in intent to give the young man some privacy.

“Naked yet, lazy dick?” she grinned with her eyes still shut, already warm by the sun. “Come to the light, grumpy boy!”

Ivar then laid beside Isa, completely naked like her.

Isa took a deep breath and smiled soothingly. The warmth she was feeling was almost the same of her home. The saltiness in the air coming from the sea, the seagulls flying and screaming by the fjord. The merchant speaking as loud as the ones back in Ithaca.

“Can you feel it in your bones? The fire of the sun embracing every part of us!” and she looked at him to see his eyes closed the same way as she a few moments ago. She saw him smile serene. “So?”

“You may know something, smug pet!” he affirmed.

Isa then turned her back to the sky so the sun could kiss her skin equally. The wind blew warmer and made Ivar open his eyes. The crystal of his eyes met the hazel of hers. She touched her hair and held it as a ponytail. Ivar bit his lower lip.

“What?” she asked noticing his gaze towards her.

“Nothing!” he looked away.

“So I am not a monster anymore, right?” she teased.

“Shut up, do not use your witchcraft on me!” he frown.

“I am doing nothing. What use would you have for me? Even if I tried to ride you, you would hate it. Wouldn’t you? Therefore, I am still a little monster to you, with a horse face and without fat or muscles, a smug pet!” and she reared her ass up, letting her hair fall down on her shoulders.

He remained speechless.

“You are not like the other women.” he finally spoke.

“Of course I am not. Have you ever seen or touched a skin as soft and gold as mine?” she taunted “Or ever talked to someone unafraid of you?”

“You should fear me, smug pet!” he furrowed his brow.

“And you should stop desiring me, grumpy boy!” and she looked to the other side, laying her head on her arms tucked in front of her.

“I do not desire you.” he protested in a hiss.

“Almost two months and you still think that I do not know that you watch me asleep every night!” she sighed.

He scowled and swallowed dry.

“Witch!”

“Cripple!” she fell asleep.

Isa woke up later with the cold wind blowing in her ass. It gave her chills. Ivar was beside her sleeping as well.

“Psst, Ivar, wake up. There rain coming!” she shook him.

“Leave me!” he grumbled.

“Wake up, you spoiled brat!” she punched him in the center of his chest.

“What?!” he yelled.

“The rain is about to fall angrily, asshole!” and she began to dress.

“It is just rain!” he complained, for he had not slept that way for some time.

“It is not just rain, Ivar, there is a storm coming to harm us!” she exclaimed with rush.

He sat and begun to dress slowly.

“Fuck, Ivar!” she knelt to help him. It was the first time that she touched him that way.

In a matter of instants, she dressed him for his surprise.

“How did you…”

“I practiced with a man as fat as a pig for years!” she stood up “Come, let’s come back to your hut!”

While they came back, the rain begun to fall harsh, cold, wetting the two who were hurrying down the hills. But Ivar couldn’t follow her speed.

“You can’t come faster? Look at those arms, I bet you could strangle an ox if you wanted to. Hurry up!” she spoke with her dress glued to her body.

“It is just water!”

“Fuck!” she felt the storm approaches. “Come!” she said seeing an abandoned barn in the middle of weeds. “If you don’t want to die, you should move your crippled ass and follow me!”

“You give me orders as if you were the master and I the slave!”

“It is because I don’t want you to die here. I would be punished by your gods. Endlessly, forevermore!” she said almost breathless.

He laughed while crawling.

They entered the barn and it was dark and full of dirt. They couldn’t see an inch from their noses.

“ **Krýo! Krýo! Krýo! Krýo! Krýo!** _Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!_ ” she mumbled looking for some wood to make fire.

Isa found an old stool dry enough to start the fire.

“Your knife, give me!” she asked with a flint stone in her hand.

He gave her.

Isa then got some sparks in a bunch of dry hay. The embers then became full fire, lightening the place. Wet, she took off her dress once again and twisted the cloth far from the fire.

“It seems that you like to be naked in front of me!” he said cocky.

“I am freezing!” she said trembling.

“It is not that cold. Weak witch!” he said mocking her.

Her lips went purple.

“Keep close to the fire!” she said in low tone.

“You should be close to the fire. I am not the one trembling here!”

She then knelt close to the flames. Her skin went pale.

“The storm won’t go away until tomorrow!” she said stretching out her hands over the fire.

“Then we shall sleep here tonight.” he said taking away part of his clothes and his braces.

“We shall freeze tonight!” she retorted.

“Just come here, whining little monster!” he opened his arms.

“So you could strangle me?”

“Really?” he said with a disbelief face.

She crawled towards him, entering in his embrace to feel his warmth.

“I don’t want you to freeze to death before you teach me everything!” and he started to rub his hands in her arms and back.

“You don’t want me to die because you care about me and because I am the only witch you know!” she teased.

“Shut up!” he laughed a bit trying to muffle it.

“Your hands are rough.” she said in a deep breath.

“Of cour…”

“I like it!” she interrupted and embraced him properly.

He blushed for the first time. His heart ran fast and loud, so loud that she could hear it. She smiled and the night fell.

They ate the apples they brought for the day and then they slept after feeding the fire enough for the dawn.

In that night she saw her homeland delivered to wolves. Ruin was on the way. Five of her brothers were killed and the remaining four were about to break the rest of the realm. It was the time for her return. “All hail the queen!” she heard from afar. A huge smile appeared on her face.

The storm dissipated at the first light of the day like Isa said. The two asleep beside the fire awoke with the croak of the ravens. She was still naked, but she felt no cold, for he kept her heated all night long. Their eyes met and she knew that the gods were among them during their sleep.

“We shall return to your place!” she said in excellent mood.

“What did you saw in your sleep?” he asked curious.

“I will only tell you when we arrive in Kattegat. I must see if today is the day!” she fully smiled.

The sun shone like never, blinding them for instants. She felt that it was the day.

Their way back to Kattegat was quiet. No one said a single word. When they arrived at the town, Isa saw an acquainted boat. Ivar saw her grin.

“What is it?” he asked confused when they stopped nearby the docks.

“It is my way home, to reclaim my faithful right!” she said glowing in happiness.

“What?” his eyes got bigger.

“I shall come back home to take my throne. I shall avenge my father and my mother!”

“Alone?” he surprised.

“The gods are with me. Not mine, but yours. I heard the call, you heard the ravens. Today is the day!” she shone even more.

“But…” he hesitated.

“I will go but I shall come back to you with two thousand men or even more, my best warriors, to join your army. Strangely I am bound to you in an unknown way. And all I know is that our paths shall lead us to the same fate!” she said gasp.

“Then you must go.” and he stared down to his hands.

“Wait for me. I shall return in the day after the falling stars, at the early morning. You shall hear the horns of my arrival in the night before. Look at the horizon and you will see boats with black sails!” she smiled and he nodded.

“ **Prinkípissa Isanthya!** _Princess Isanthya!_ ” the voices said through the docks.

“I promise!” she said and then kissed him tenderly, touching their foreheads at the end “Wait for me!” she whispered and left towards the men calling.

She ran to them.

“ **Eímai edó! Eímai edó!** _I am here! I am here!_ ” she yelled.

“ **O pappoús tou mas eípe na doúme gi ‘aftín to syntomótero íxere ti ékane tous adelfoús tou. Eínai éna thávma gia na to vreíte zontanós!** _Your grandfather told us to look for you as soon as he knew what your brothers did. It’s a miracle to find you alive!_ ” the captain said.

“ **Prépei na salpárei amésos. I ekdíkisi mou periménei!** _We must leave immediately. Revenge awaits me!_ ” she ordered haughty.

“Aye!” the captain agreed and they left to the boat, leaving the entire city in doubt about what they just had witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that I am posting it fast, because I want to keep it along with tumblr. #ThankYou


	3. Chapter 3

Almost three months passed since Isa’s departure. Ivar didn’t know if she had survived nor to the travel neither to her brothers. All that he knew was that the day of the revenge in the name of his father was coming. And with that, more and more boats arriving every day. But one day they stopped and the sacrifice were settled. An earl gave himself to the gods and the ritual begun.

The queen Lagertha led the sacrifice and, before she could stab the man with the sword, they saw the falling stars in the sky. Ivar, in his heart, knew that in the morning Isa would be there as promised. The man then stepped into the blade and his blood was given as a token of faith. After that, the horns sounded and echoed through the whole Kattegat and everyone thought that that was a sign of the gods. So they feasted.

The dawn came in and with it twenty boats with black sails at the horizon. The horns sounded again, waking those who slept. Ivar was the first of his kin to reach the docks to see the strange boats. The female figure in the ship’s bow, dressed in fur and leather, were smiling from ear to ear. She was wearing her father’s crown proudly, as much as his sword in her belt. The boats then docked and the young woman landed noble and ready to walk to the young man sat in a barrel.

“I said that I would come back!” Isa said to Ivar, kissing the top of his head.

“I had some quarrels about that with my brothers. They called me mad for had left you flee from me!” and he touched her hand.

“I was free to go and free to come back. But now I am back as a queen!” she grinned proud.

“And your brothers?”

“I killed the remaining four with their loyal men and women. My realm is in peace once again. And thanks to you!” she bowed and then her men did the same.

“Come, you may be hungry!” and he led her with a wicked grin to the palace where everybody awoke with her arrival.

The hall was full of men and women curious about the new race of people who landed in Kattegat. Isa went to their queen to pay respect and clarify their doubts.

“Many of you may know me for Ivar’s slave who came from southern islands and caused turmoil at the first day. He set me free not much after that and I swore him loyalty. I left as a slave and now I return as a queen. Queen Isanthya, from the greek islands of Ithaca, Andros and Chios. And I bring three thousand men to join your great army as a sign of gratitude and loyalty!” she declared nobly and loud.

The murmur got louder as the words jumped out of her mouth.

“And your army will be a great addition to ours. Welcome, Queen Isanthya!” their queen said and both bowed.

“Three thousand?” he whispered surprised when they sat at the table.

“Three thousand to join your army and three thousand waiting for my command to take Kattegat back to you and avenge your mother!” she grinned diabolic before sip the ale from the mug in her hand.

He choked.

“You gave me the chance to avenge my parents and reclaim my throne. Now I give you the same!” and she ate a chip of salted pork.

Ivar smiled awe. He could not believe in what he heard. As an answer, he kissed her lips with the fury and the flame of the fire burning along the hall’s hearths. His brothers went startled. After the kiss, them both laughed.

“Now I know why the gods gave me you!” he said with sparkles in his eyes.

“I said that we are bound and fated to walk along the path of life together. The gods has spoken!” she then sipped the rest of her ale.

She ate more slices of pig before noticing the man coming towards them.

“Guess who is back?” the young queen said to the three brothers ready to sit in their table.

“We heard about you, Isa.” Ubbe said sitting first.

“The slave who became queen. Impressive!” Hvitserk smirked beside him “Welcome back!”

“Thank you!” she smiled “Now I can fight you without being punished as a dog!” she teased.

Sigurd remained mute standing on his feet. Perhaps he was too embaraced about his behavior with her at the beginning.

“I have let you win, everybody know that!” Hvitserk said after sipping from his mug.

“Sure you did!” she turned her mug and drank the whole ale again.

Bjorn was the last one to join them.

“So now you’re a queen…” he said wary.

“As long as I wear this crown I am!” she grinned like Ivar always did. Maybe their bond was too tight indeed.

“Your men will be helpful to us as long as they can fight like us!” he said in a dare tone.

“We fight like one, so if you want to, I would gladly fight against one of your best man. You choose!” and she uncrossed her legs, staring his eyes without blinking.

“Very well then…” he nodded “Follow me!”

Isa smirked and gone on his track. Everybody followed them to the open field where the sacrifice was done in the night before.

“Any man?” Bjorn asked to see if she would desist.

“Any man!” she affirmed.

He whispered something to a few men and then, moments later, a giant came from the crowd - earl Gunnarsson, was his name. He was a tall man full of muscles and immerse in a long hair and beard. There were scars all over his face.

Isa smiled.

“So be it!” she said taking her belt off along with her cloak and crown.

The giant growled.

Isa rocked her body to wake her muscles. She stared the man and then waited.

“Do your best!” she smirked one step closer to her battle trance.

The man then ran towards her ready to break her in half, growling like a bear. She waited. The tension around them got higher and breaths were stuck in many lungs. Gunnarsson joined his hands as a hammer ready to break her skull, but in the moment he took impulse almost upon her, she punched him in the throat five times so fast, that most of the people didn’t even noticed. The man choked without air. Taking advantage of this, she tackled him to the ground using her weight against his lower limbs. Immediately, she saddled him and hit her head against his, breaking his nose. The man, now breathing, tried to grab her, but she immobilized his dominant arm, turning his face to the ground and bending his arm almost in the point of breaking.

“I shall not break your bones, for you may need it for the battle. So ask for mercy and I shall let you go!” she said to him, using her weight.

“Never!” he said in a growl.

“Very well!” and she let go of his arm but she embraced his neck with her right arm and pulled it with her left forearm, choking him at the point he lost his conscience and passed out.

The crowd was speechless as the man was rolled out of the young woman.

“Is it enough?” she asked to the oldest of the brothers without fatigue.

Bjorn just nodded and left.

“ **Férte to krasí!** _Bring the wine!_ ” she ordered to her many servants.

Soon, the many women brought jugs of wine alongside with the men who brought a few barrels.

“A gift from my people!” she exclaimed out loud to the warriors.

They cheered and yelled.

“Well, well…” she sighed “Surely you let me win, Hvitserk, surely!” she laughed beside the man before drink from her cup.

He swallowed and smiled yellow. His brothers started to mock him harder than never.

“Maybe I let you beat me the next time, big boy!” and she winked at him, grinning with the cup about to touch her lips.

He smiled for real this time.

“She is mine, brother, back off!” Ivar said thrusting him.

“I haven’t said anything, brother!” Hvitserk retorted with an impish grin.

Ivar grumbled.

****

The day of their sailing to England had arrived. All boats prepared and all men ready to fight. It would be weeks in the sea before they ashore in Northumberland. But before they leave, the Ragnarssons summoned a small reunion with the main leaders to settle the plan. Once settled, everybody leaved but Isa.

“I must subdue Mercia too. Half of my men can overcome them. Once the north is taken, King Ecbert must face the despair of being doomed!” she said sat in a wooden box “If I remember the maps well and what the monks used to say, the best thing is to besiege Wessex on all sides. They will think that the attack in Mercia is an isolated case and will focus on our titanic army. After that, my men and me can sail and attack through the south alongside with many of yours. My trireme can carry much more than it looks like!”

“It sounds seductive.” Ivar said completely surprised.

“It is all on you, Bjorn. What do you think?” she asked formally joining her hands.

“If you think that you can do that, go ahead!” he answered with his hands grabbed in the top of his leather breastplate.

“Very well, then. Oh, before I forget, tell your mother that there are foreign snakes trying to take Kattegat. I saw in the flames a man sneaking through her fortress and seeking for a weak spot. She is in danger!” Isa warned the prince, what let Ivar open-mouthed.

“I will advice her then.” he said inexpressive and left. His brothers followed him but Ivar.

“Why did you do that?” he asked angry.

“You want others to take away your revenge from your hands? You want strangers to claim Kattegat as their own even after what your father and mother did for this place? Think, Ivar, think!” she said in a harsh low voice, slapping him in the head.

He growled.

“You are not thinking further ahead. At their eyes, I am an ally, your ally, nothing more, nothing less. I will prove my value by helping to protect Kattegat.” and she stared him, taking his hands “I will do the same she did when Jarl Borg attacked your mother and she helped to defeat him. I will give her hope so we can then take it!”

“How did you know? I thought völvas only could see the future!” he frown.

“I told you I am not a völva, Ivar!” she idly smiled “I see what I have to see!” and she kissed his cheeks, leaving him next.

The moment of the leaving then came and everybody who was left behind bidding farewell to those they loved the most. The journey has begun.

Isa kept herself in her ship’s bow until the night, always looking ahead, praying to the gods for a safe travel. When the moon raised clear in the velvety sky, she beckoned to her men to light the torches so the feast could begin. It was a tradition of her people to celebrate the first night of a foray at the sea. This way, the good fortunes would smile at them and the death would spare them for one more battle.

The twenty boats then collected their oars and folded their sails, floating adrift. The music begun as well as the chants - flutes, lutes, drums, harps and voices, together as loud as possible.

“ **Adelfoí kai adelfés, boreí oi theoí mas chairetísei kathós kai na tous chairetísei apópse! Se mia néa epochí kai se mia néa avgí. Evíva!** _Brothers and sisters, may the gods greet us as well as we greet them tonight! To a new era and to a new dawn. Cheers!_ ” the young queen said raising her cup of wine toasting in the air.

In the other boats, there was only silence. Many of them were sleeping and the ones awake were watching the foreign people feast the life. It was curious to them to see another culture so closely, to see how they enjoyed life and the pleasures.

“Sköl, my friends. My brethren!” she yelled to the many boats, toasting in the air once more.

Then she started to dance along with her female servants while wearing a light dress, with her hair loose, almost in trance. She was like the fire in the torches dancing with the wind. All eyes on her and mostly from the other boats. The drums were her heartbeats bumping and echoing through her body. She was lit.

The boat where Ivar and his brothers were in then came closer to her trireme - close enough to almost hit it.

“Join us, sons of Ragnar!” she said sweaty and smiling, kneeling on the boat’s roof, calling them with her fingers.

Then she waved to her man to drop a plank in their boat so they could come aboard. So they did.

“Let’s drink from life and live like there is no tomorrow, my beloved friends!” she spoke feeling the wine running through her veins “Let’s make our gods proud of us tonight!”

The five men sat around a suspended fireplace made of steel. The women then started to dance again even more seductive, trapping the looks upon them. But Isa was the main flame. She danced like no one before, just like the goddess they claimed her to be.

The Ragnarssons thought that the women were slaves at the first moment, for they tried to fuck them by force.

“They are no slaves, lads; there is no need to use the force. Ask them and they’ll fuck you with enormous will. They will love it as much as you, I am sure of it!” Isa said with a smirk on her face.

The men smiled.

“ **Boreíte na tous dósei tin kalýteri nýchta tis zoís sas!** _You give them the best night of their lives!_ ” the queen said and the women smiled soothingly with an impish tone behind.

The four men were taken to private spaces.

“Not you, Ivar, you are mine!” and she bit her lower lip.

“Okay…” he said trying to hide his jitters.

Isa laughed when the moans and growls begun from the back of the boat. Ivar went mirthless.

“So you weren’t promised to your gods?” he asked nervous in low voice and far from the curious eyes.

“Do not worry, lazy dick. I will not fuck you here, for this is not the right time. But I will kiss you through the night until the first light of the sun.” and she sat beside him in the cushions spread in the deck.

“Why?” he frown.

“Because I am a horrendous monster who loves to tease you. Or maybe is because I want to fight first before I lose my gods protection.” Isa then mounted him slowly.

“You are mean!” he held his breath.

“You have no idea!” she whispered and grinned kissing his neck slowly.

He sighed.

“You are really, really mean!” he sighed again rolling his eyes and then closing them.

Isa kissed each of his cheeks while running her hands through his nape. They lips then finally touched. A shiver went down both spines. Her tongue asked for passage by touching his upper lip. He gave her space and then touched her, hungry to explore her mouth.

“Not so crass, Ivar.” she said between the kiss “Gently but passionate. Like this!” Isa then used her tongue properly, interspersing her moves with little sucks on his lips.

She then moved away a little just to see him smile a bit and seek for her mouth.

“Isn’t that better?” she took a deep breath.

He nodded and then pulled her back to him, holding her by the nape and by her waist.

While that, the moans intensified and the growls went wild on the back of the boat. Ivar, instinctively, slid his hands up her thighs, pressing them strongly. Isa moaned softly and started to wiggle her hips as the music started again. But after awhile, Ivar broke the kiss.

“I can’t get hard, you know that.” he said almost breathless.

“Then what am I feeling poking in my groin? Is that your knife?” she laughed a bit rising her right brow.

He widened his eyes and looked down.

“What did you do?” he asked in a gasp.

“I guess I did nothing” she smirked.

“Yes you did. I am not numb!”

“So you can feel this?” and she grabbed his member firmly.

He sucked the air and held it, nodding at the end. Isa smiled and bit her lip.

“I really hope that after the battle we can use it!” she rustled in his left ear, kissing it at the end.

He shivered.

Isa then kissed him again, now massaging the member on her hand. After a while, her hand untied his pants and slid into it just to feel his skin, to watch him gasp with eyes closed.

“Am I still a monster to you?” she asked in a low and deep voice with her cheek in touch with his.

“Yes…” he breathed out almost without voice.

“Good…” and she kept working on his dick, up and down, firmly.

Ivar then started to breath faster, pressing her thighs and arse even stronger, enough to leave bruises.

“I am…” he was about to say.

“I know!” and she bit his neck, increasing the speed in her right hand.

Ivar growled and moaned, pressing even more his hands in her flesh, releasing his warm liquid. Isa felt him throb a little longer while his breath was choppy.

“You are truly a witch!” he widely smiled feeling his chest burns.

“And you are no longer a lazy dick, cripple boy!” she giggled mischievous.

“What are you doing to me, you devilish monster?” and he bit her lower lip with desire.

“You tell me, you brat!” she then licked his lips.

“I feel stronger, almost unbeatable with you. And now, this fire along my body is driving me insane!” and he slid his right hand into her breast.

“And?”

“I did the right thing releasing you. You got me almost devotee to you, you stubborn pet!” and his mouth reached the skin of her bust, where he licked and bit her.

“I know… And I know that after we take Wessex, you will beg for me to be yours for the eternity!” and she moaned.

“And?” he asked with his mouth partially full, for he had one of her breasts between his lips and teeth.

“That I do not know. It depends if I will be able to keep you out of me until there. For now, you are making my entire body screams to have you inside me!” and she pressed her lips.

He grinned impish leading his left hand towards her inner thigh and up to the end.

“You are all wet already…”

“I am wet since you came aboard, Ivar!” she laughed “But, as I said, I won’t ride you tonight, sadly.”

“I can use my hands instead. You said you liked them…” and he swapped to the other breast.

“You would not know how to, anyways!” a giggle evaded from her mouth.

“Is that a challenge?” and he stared her eyes.

“Understand it as you wish, master!” she mocked at the end.

“And what if I use my mouth?” and he lifted his brows while sucking his fingers just to taste her.

“Only if I can sit in your face, like my servants told me!” she smiled even more devilish “Of course, if you know how to use your mouth with a different purpose besides mistreat and angry everybody!”

“I should tear blood from you just for that, smug pet. But I rather prove you how wrong you are!” and he pulled her up easily, grabbing her arse after pulling her dress up.

Without ceremony, he begun to work on her sacred place, licking her, sucking her, eating her while she was partially sat on his face. She groaned in a mixture of pleasure and surprise, pulling his hair while he twisted his tongue in her golden spot. When she was about to fall into pleasure, he held her with his strong hands, just like she was a receptacle and he was drinking from her. His strength was astonishing.

Isa, with weak legs, came thrice after calling his name as whispers. She has never felt something like this before. After that, she felt the fire burning through her body just as he said. Ivar then kissed her belly up, biting her skin, feeling the thing he only heard his brothers say. He was, indeed, capable of pleasuring a woman.

“Ivar…” she tried to say breathless, straddling him again.

“Yes?” he was smiling from ear to ear, proud of what he done.

“If I succeed on keeping you out of me, I swear that I say yes whenever you ask me to be yours!” and she kissed him and tasted of her sweetness yet on his lips.

“The gods has spoken!” he said embracing her waist and pulling her even closer.

“The gods has spoken!” and she embraced his neck before they finally lay down to watch the stars while the boat was finding its silence.

They slept on each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up when the sun was about to reach the highest spot in the sky, for the queen’s servants has made an improvised tent above them two. The other Ragnarssons had already returned to their boats, leaving Ivar behind.

“Sons of bitches!” he said noticing that they were ahead in their boat.

“Who cares? Here, at least, you can practice what I have taught you!” she spoke rubbing her eyes yawning.

“I understand what you say in your tongue since Kattegat!” he then sat properly.

“One thing is understand. Speak is harder!” and her female servants brought her diverse fruits in a silver tray **“Sas efcharistoúme!** _Thank you!_ ”

“ **Eán léte étsi…** _If you say so…_ ” he said surprising her.

“Huum…” and she took an apricot from the tray “ **Fáo!** _Eat!_ ”

“What is this?” he asked.

“ **Fáte aftó to veríkoko!** _Eat this apricot!_ ” and she put it in his mouth.

And he chewed enjoying the sweetness of the fruit.

They ate and drank speaking only in her mother tongue until the high noon. Then, Isa showed him her boat from inside out, explaining about many of her people and how did they build everything there. In the end, Ivar preferred travel in the trireme with Isa than with his brothers.

A few weeks later, they finally arrived in Northumberland. It was cold and rainy, more than in the Scandinavia. Isa then ordered to her first man in command to take ten boats and leave to Mercia, just as settled in the meeting - they would occupy the realm in a silence complete.

“Anxious?” she asked to him while they were about to ashore.

“I don’t know. And what about you?” and he looked to the valleys.

“I am terrified.” and she laughed, “I have never fought in such way. Yes, I have killed before, but nothing compares to fight in a battlefield. I kill from the shadows; I have never faced an army before. It is terrifying but exciting!”

“I hope you doesn’t die today!” he said turning his face towards her.

“Keep your crippled arse safe today, Ivar!” she smiled “ **Eíthe oi theoí parakolouthoún páno mas símera!** _May the gods watch over us today!_ ”

The men and women then landed and started to march while the English King was in the church praying for his god. The great heathen army then settled and waited.

“ **Símera agonizómaste sti gi poté den eínai gnostó sto laó mas. Símera tha xekinísoume to taxídi mas stin aioniótita. Óti o thánatos gínontai dektés próthyma ólous ekeínous pou stélnoume stin diéfthynsi sas. Óti ta onómata mas antichoún gia tin aioniótita!** ” she yelled to her men rising her sword to the sky.

“What is she saying?” Sigurd asked to Ubbe while they watched her speak to her one thousand and five hundred men.

“I don’t know. She is strange!” Ubbe said frowning.

“She said _‘Today we fight on lands never known by our people. Today we begin our journey towards eternity. May death willingly accept all those whom we send to their abode. May our names echo for eternity!_ ” Ivar said in a haughty tone, grinning satisfied.

His brothers looked at him with wide eyes.

“How do you know?” Hvitserk questioned.

“Why do you think I have set her free, brother?”

“I thought she has bewitched you. Or, maybe, that you had lost your mind!” Hvitserk said mocking.

“What else did she taught you?” Ubbe asked.

“You will know at the right time, brother!”

Isa then kissed the blade of her sword and her men cried out loud:

“ **Gia ti Vasílissa! Gia Isanthya!** Ahu! Ahu! Ahu! _For the Queen! For Isanthya!_ ”

Isa then bowed to them and knelt as a sign of respect. After that, she swung her sword and sheathed the blade. She remained silent.

The king’s army did not take long to appear. It wasn’t much than three thousand men.

“Shame!” Isa thought sighing “ **Párte to kástro!** _Take the castle!_ ” she yelled to half of her men who obeyed instantly.

In less than expected, the sea of heathens wiped out the christian army. The frontline was capable to decimate them all, spilling their blood on the muddy soil. With the christian king subdued, they settled the camp.

“Shame!” she said to King Aelle in his tongue while cleaning her sword under her left arm.

“What?” he asked frightened while a norse man tied him.

“I thought that a man like you would be a fair challenge. I was wrong. You hide yourself behind your god while act like one. I was expecting ten thousand men ready to fight to death for their land and the love of their king. I was wrong once more!” and she put her sword on her belt.

“Spare me. You are not like them. I can pay you much more than they are!” he begged in despair.

“You cannot pay me the price of loyalty and respect, for you has none of it. **Quia Deus miserere animae tuae** , christian man! _May your god have mercy of your soul!_ ” and she made the sign of the cross in the air towards him.

Aelle wided his eyes and before he could say a word, he was dragged by the rocky ground until the place he tortured and killed King Ragnar.

With a long whistle, a horse rode to her coming from afar. She mounted and followed Ivar’s chariot. They went to the pit of snakes.

“Here is where father died!” Ivar said crawling to the pit now open.

King Aelle then tried to bargain his life, but it was useless. The ritual of the blood eagle then begun.

Isa stood in the back, almost beside Ubbe while Floki pinned the king’s hand with long dowels like his christian god in a wooden trap. Bjorn then opened the king’s back with a glowing knife, making him scream like a pig about to be killed. When the oldest of the Ragnarssons begun to break Aelle’s ribs, an eagle cried from the sky and flew right through the bleeding man and landed on the shoulder of the young queen. Everybody thought it was an omen from the gods.

The eagle stood perched upon her shoulder until the death take the king. Isa knew that it was a good sign of her men from Mercia. She grinned cunningly.

“We shall go to the castle!” she said to the eagle and it took flight.

Isa whistled again and mounted the horse.

“The castle is ours, we shall feast there tonight!” she said loud and about to take the path to the camp.

She rode like the wind to gather her men and go to the taken palace. So they went.

“ **To domátió sas eínai étoimo, kyría mou!** _Your room is ready, my lady!_ ” the female servant said.

“ **Sas efcharistoúme!** _Thank you!_ ” she said being led by the servant.

A bath was ready and waiting for her. Warm and perfumed water. It was a balm to her nerves. Isa then bathed slowly and took her time to get ready to the feast.

After put a red dress on and let her hair loose, she went to the outside of the castle. She was glowing like a goddess when the north men cruised the gates. They went astonished by her beauty.

“Come, my brethren, let’s drink the life!” she said with open arms.

All the men were served. They ate and drank like always while the greek musicians played many songs. Isa danced like always and everybody went to sleep almost in the first’s sunbeams.

Before the darkest hour of the dawn, Isa awoke with some painful moans. She got concerned, for she knew the owner of that tone.

“Ivar?” she called for him after walking bare feet down the halls of the castle and find him in one of the distant bedrooms. He was clearly in pain.

When Isa touched him, she felt all the ache in her waist down. It was excruciating.

“Oh…” she said touching his face “Show me your legs!”

He shook his head as a no.

“I can help, please!” and he pulled his furs out, leaving his legs at sight by the first time “Take a deep breath!”

And he obeyed.

Isa then warmed her hands and touched his lower limbs, massaging one leg at time, intoning old chants while still feeling his pain torture her own body. After moments, his pain got lighter, but it was strong still.

“Come with me, I have herb balms in my chamber that are capable of easing your pain entirely!” she whispered while covering his legs with the fur again “Can you follow me?”

He nodded and then they went to her room. She helped him to lay in the bed and then she got the balms and oils.

“Take your clothes off, please!” she asked after a deep breath.

He obeyed.

She warmed her hands once more before taking part of the balm and part of the menthol oil to spread all over his legs. She was careful not to hurt him while strongly massaging his muscles.

“Now I need you to turn on your belly. I have to take care of you entirely!” and he did what she said, allowing her to almost mount him from the back.

Isa worked on his muscles for a while until she felt that his pain was gone.

“Better?” she asked seeing him relaxed.

“Much. Thank you!” and he turned his back on the bed and saw her smiling.

“Good!” and she leant on him ready to kiss his lips.

Ivar pulled her closer, hugging her and making her lay upon him. His hands traveled across her skin and she knew that he wanted her.

“I won’t fuck you yet, Ivar, you know that!” she said touching their foreheads.

“Then let me sleep here. Just sleep!” he asked while kissing her neck.

“You rascal. I help you and all you want is to take me under you!” she giggled.

“I promise I will not try anything!” he kissed her cheek.

“Therefore, you can sleep here with me. I know that you cannot sleep well far from my body!” and she kissed his lips before lean to his side to lie on the bed.

“Oh you smug pet!” he turned to her side and passed his arm on her waist.

“You’re welcome, Ivar!” she said while threading her fingers in between his.

He spooned her and then slept smelling the sweet perfume of her hair.

The two sleeping in the large bed close to the fireplace woke up with the sound of the rain in the early morning. They remained in each other’s arms during the whole sleep. It has become sort of a habit since the night at the barn although she has left him for months after that. Ivar would never admit, but since she was gone his nights wasn’t the same. Watch her sleep every night were soothing for him. Their strange bond also affected him in many ways.

Sleepy, Isa closed her eyes unable to get off the bed and face the cold. It was cozy to have Ivar grabbed on her body, breathing calmly in the gap of her neck. She could get used to that for the rest of her life.

“We need to get up!” he whispered tightening his arms around her.

She shook her head and hummed a negative answer.

“Since when you became so lazy, monster?” he teased after yawn.

“It is not laziness. I just do not want to face the world right now. I am close to paradise here with you. It would be a shame to let it go so easily because we have to continue the raid!” she spoke in a tender voice with eyes still shut.

“Why you always do this to me, Isa?” and he hugged her even more.

“It is because I know that you worth my sweetness and the pain that may come with it. You deserve to see me as I am when I am alone with you and you not try to be tough!” and she slid her fingers through his hair after touching his cheek.

His heart went fast.

“You are waking up things inside me that I did not know that existed. It might be dangerous!” and he brought his hand up to her neck, gripping it with a little strength.

“No worries, brat, I will not tell the world that Ivar the Boneless has a soft side. What would I gain if the women know that you are more up to being Ivar the Tenderness? I rather to have you sweet just for me!” she giggled.

“Look what you do to me, witch!” he giggled too before pressing his hard manhood in her arse.

“It is because your body already knows that you love me!” she said and turned around just to see him flush.

He swallowed in silence, what made her smile.

Isa kissed him softly in the beginning, rolling to be upon him, ready to intensify her act. But, suddenly, someone knocked at the door. She growled before getting up and see who was the inconvenient. It was Hvitserk.

“We are leaving before the noon.” he said looking at her transparent raiment.

“I know.” she said drawing his attention to her lips.

“We know, brother!” Ivar yelled from the bed.

Hvitserk then entered the room without ceremony just to see Ivar laying naked with his hands on the back of his head.

“I am sorry to frustrate your plans of fucking her this morning, brother, but, as you see, she is claimed!” Ivar said sitting.

“Claimed… Right… I am not a slave to be claimed by none of you. Bite your tongues the both of you!” and she frown a bit angry.

Hvitserk choked a laugh while Ivar shown confusion.

“But I would not fuck you, Hvitserk. You are not worthy. Not until now, not the way I cherish!” she completed.

Then Ivar laughed aloud.

“Maybe some day, big boy. Maybe you change the way I see you!” and she showed him the door so he could leave.

Ivar stop laughing.

“I thought you were mine!” he said when his brother left and she closed the door.

“I am mine until the day I give myself to someone else!” she grinned “Where was I?”

Isa walked towards the bed like a wild cat, crawling upon the furs, ready to kiss him with greed.

“You are fickle. Unbelievable!” he said.

“Hate me then!” she whispered in his right ear making him shiver.

“Do not play with me, woman!” and he grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back.

“Or what?” and she licked his lips.

“You are the evil, Isa, the pure evil!” he said while she sat on his lap.

“And you are harder than before. I really wish you inside me, making me scream your name louder than never. But not before we fight against Ecbert’s army.” and she bit his lower lip.

“You are going to drive me insane, you fucking monster!” he growled about to bite her neck.

She laughed like a kid.

“Please, Ivar, not my neck. Your beard… I have tickles!” she begged between the giggles.

“Oh, now you say please?” and he continued to bite her slightly while rubbing his morning beard on her skin.

Ivar then put her on the bed and laid on top of her, holding her hands upon her head. At that moment, his member started to touch her in her entrance.

“By the gods, Ivar…” she said still laughing “I want you to fuck me so hard! Fuck!”

“You only have to ask…” he rustled close to her mouth.

Her eyes then went white and her laugh stopped abruptly.

She saw herself losing blood in the battlefield, surrounded by men and women. And from far, she saw Ivar being hit by a spear. Her heart stopped in the moment he fell from his chariot. She came back to herself bursting in tears.

“Ivar!” she sighed and embraced him as strong as possible.

“What did you saw?” he asked worried.

“We shall respect my gods’ will, please!” she said sobbing, hugging him harder, afraid of losing him.

“Isa, what did you saw?” he asked again even more concerned.

“Just lay here with me a little longer, please!” she begged with a clumsy voice.

Then he laid his head in her bust until her calm returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also not an expert in latin, so, pardon any mistake! #ThankYou


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are you going?” Hvitserk asked halfway to the new camp.

“I do not know. I need to ride. Just ride!” Isa said before leaving at gallop.

“Where is she going?” Ivar asked getting close to his brother.

“Far from you, maybe!” he said risking a laugh, what made his brother squeeze his eyes and growl a bit.

Ivar knew that her sight had affected her somehow.

Isa rode until the afternoon began to fall completely. Her new bond to the animal carrying her through the valleys and woods helped her find part of the lost balance. The horse even carried her to a river source, where she bathed before her return.

She arrived when the five brothers were arguing about the true heir of their father, the great King Ragnar Lothbrok. Ivar was stubborn that he was the chosen one, for his father took him to England and told him to avenge him. But Bjorn and the others kept taking his words as child tantrums.

“That is why I killed my brothers!” she said to herself from the bench she was sitting, sipping the ale from her mug.

“And how many brothers did you had to kill?” a deep voice asked coming from her back.

“Not many, I guess…” the other voice said close to the first.

Isa laugh.

“So, how many, young queen?” the first one insisted.

“My father had nine sons. Five were killed after his death and my sale. Four remained. I killed them, their women and their loyal people.” she answered filling her mug again.

“Impressive.” the first voice said.

“Not really, king Harald, not really!” she took a sip.

“Why not really, young queen?” and he sat beside her.

“I wish I could have killed the nine. What they did to my father and to my mother is still unforgiving!” she looked at him.

“Ivar is a lucky bastard for have claimed a woman like you. Not Viking, but still Viking!” the other man said sitting beside his brother.

“I belong only to myself.” she cutted him quickly.

King Harald laughed.

“And now I see what captivated the attention of the youngest of the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok!” he said.

“Not only the youngest!” Halfdan added.

“All I know is that this bullshit between them will end up in death. Five fools united but yet apart. Shame!” she sighed before turn her ale down the throat.

The two men giggled.

“Tell me, king, did your fair lady forgive you yet?” she asked now drinking from the jug before giving him a piercing gaze.

He looked at her in surprise.

“How do you know?” he retorted suspicious.

“It is known that you killed her husband… Or will still kill? I am a little confuse now…” and she frown searching for more ale in the bottom of the jug.

“I did nothing!” he answered sipping from his cup.

“So you shall be warned. Lovers shall be together by this time tomorrow, but there shall be weeping before the night cover us with her cloak; beware then!” she spoke before burp and stand up.

The young queen, who was still thirsty, left behind the two men. Then, she walked with the intention of finding more ale, or wine, or mead. She had this urge for drinking - maybe her demons were waking up.

Later that day, before Isa pass out completely drunk in her tent, she heard that King Harald had buried his axe in the forehead of Princess Ellisif’s husband.

“I told it!” she said before falling in her bed, passing out.

Isa awoke in the middle of the dawn with blue eyes looking from beside her.

“For fuck’s sake, Ivar!” she shouted out punching him in the face as a reflex.

She saw the blood run down his nose.

“Why so scared, witch?” he asked touching the red under his nose.

“I am not scared. We are invading a new land, therefore I expect the folk to try to stop us!” and she sat in her bed edge.

Her mouth was dry.

“ **Neró!** _Water!_ ” she said looking all over the tent trying to find the goatskin with the clean and fresh liquid.

Ivar then handed her what she was looking for. Isa drank all the water inside the goatskin in long sips.

“Go to sleep!” she ordered him after yawn.

“I cannot sleep. It is like there are thorns all over me, poking me all the time!” he said as an excuse.

“Liar.” she laughed “Come, but just sleep. Tomorrow the day will be a pain in the ass!”

And he laid beside her, waiting for her to do the same.

“Come!” he said patting the bed beside him.

“I need to piss first!” and she went outside to the woods.

When she returned to her tent, she saw Ivar wearing only the light tunica he wore under his leather armor - he was waiting her quite slumberous. Isa then laid close to him, embracing his chest, bringing him even closer. The sleep found her again.

Ivar awoke alone in the bed. His first thought was that he was no longer interesting enough for the queen; that she have found a new one, maybe king Harald. He felt some cold grow within him while his morning thoughts made him paranoid. After getting properly dressed, he left the greek tent and crawled to his family table, so he could have his first meal.

“You know where your slave is?” Sigurd asked coming from nowhere, ready to sit on the other side of the table.

“You know where your balls are?” he retorted acid.

“They are fine and working between my legs. What about yours, little brother?” he insisted in a mocking tone.

“Don’t you have to suck some dicks along the camp? Our alliance depends on your talents too, brother!” and he laughed sarcastic.

“At least I do not have sick relationships with wicked witches that resemble our dead mother!” Sigurd then stood up with an impish grin on his face.

Ivar, by instinct, searched for some sharp thing to throw in his brother, but Sigurd was gone by the time he grabbed his axe.

Isa was right, death was surrounding the five brothers.

By the noon, Isa came back alone pulling her horse, for in its back there was a huge hog bleeding by its throat. She left before the sunrise just to hunt with only a knife. Both her hair and face were covered in blood, for she had covered herself as a sort of ritual.

“Look at the size of it!” Ubbe said astonished and smiling.

“A hog as fat as its king!” she said somewhat mischievous.

“And how did you killed it?” Hvitserk then approached to help her take the animal down.

Isa then showed him the knife in her belt.

“How?” he asked curious.

“The hog thought he was safe, then he stepped in my trap and I cut his throat. Just as simple as that!” she answered just about to open the animal’s chest and take its heart.

After take the heart, she bit it, squirting blood everywhere. Everybody looked at her with their eyes wide open.

“What?” she asked guiltless, still chewing.

“You… You are…” Hvitserk stuttered.

“Why are you eating the hog’s heart still raw?” Ubbe questioned giving voice to everybody’s doubts.

“I killed it in cold blood. It is a sign of respect to eat the prey’s heart still beating and bleeding. Its strength is mine now!” and she gave it another bite, making the blood runs down her chin.

She was the form of the death covered in blood the way she were. But, for some of them, she resembled a goddess, just like her people claimed her to be. She was powerful, ruthless, tameless, strong and fearless. Although, she was still fair and beautiful; seductive as the dancing fire - carrier of the light. She was unique.

“Take the hog as a gift!” she said when she saw Bjorn walking towards them.

Isa felt some fear grow inside the man. Fear and curiosity.

“ **Kalí órexi!** _Enjoy your food!_ ” she spoke with a grin before starting to walk.

Ivar was the last one to see her. Crawling, he stopped and stared her from head to toes, feeling something grow inside him. When he decided to speak, she just deviated from him, for she was thirsty more than never and a servant was waiting her with a full amphora. Ivar thought he was beholding a sight of Valhalla.

Isa ate the whole heart drinking wine. She was a little tired, but nothing that some rest would not take care. She was not herself since the castle of Aelle.

By the afternoon, while Isa was cleaning herself, she heard a turmoil happens close to king Harald’s tent. She knew what was happening.

“Two lovers now reunited once more!” she said almost fully immersed in her tub.

With the night almost there, Isa decided to walk in the surroundings of the camp. She felt the presence of the death even after Halfdan kills princess Ellisif. The cold followed her and a vision came by. It was the strongest and the longest she ever had. Her body was pure heat, as hot as the fire.

She was found fainted in the wet ground a short time after by Hvitserk, who was walking aimlessly after drinking too much. He carried the torrid body to her tent, carefully to not harm her or burn himself.

“Isa?” he called putting her in the bed.

“Ivar is… He is calling the death by the name. Beware!” she said with tears in her eyes before opening them.

“What?” he asked confuse.

“Death is on the way of one of you. I fear for the five of you, for the gods have already spoken. And I fear I cannot dispel the token of death!” and she sat while looking in the soul of the young man.

He shivered.

“But we do not fear death. We are vikings, this is how we live for!” he said getting back to himself.

“I know it. However, death should not walk among you. It is not the right time, for the future reserves the glory for each one of you! Beware, son of Ragnar!” and she wiped the tears of her face “And thank you!”

Isa then kissed the man’s cheek as a sign of gratitude. She felt him shiver once again. By instinct, he kissed her lips tenderly, contrary to what she had thought. In a normal condition, she would have pushed him away, but something inside her insisted to pull him closer.

His kiss was something she never tasted before. It was warm, tender and yet full of desire and curiosity. She wanted him. Therefore, she slid her hands to the back of his head and grabbed his long hair with a little strength.

“By the gods, what are we doing?” she whispered between the kiss.

“Ivar won’t care!” he said in the same tone while seeking for her mouth.

“He will kill you…” and she kissed him, pulling him to her.

His hands were softer than the hands of his brother. While Ivar was the tempest, Hvitserk was the lull.

“I promised to Ivar that he would be the first, I’m sorry!” she said taking a breath.

“You never…”

“He shall be the first. The gods have spoken!” she interrupted him touching their foreheads “After that I can do what I want!”

She smiled looking at his lips with a glare.

“I am sure that we both will glance at paradise when we touch again!” she kissed him again before showing him the exit.

“I will wait for it, be sure of it!” and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the battle has come. Everybody was ready to die by the sword.

Isa was in the middle of her rituals pre fight when she heard steps coming from behind. It was her first commander.

“ **Eímaste étoimoi!** _We are ready!_ ” he said.

“ **Boreíte den akolouthoún mou!** _You will not accompany me!_ ” she said washing her face.

“ **Synchóresi?** _Pardon?_ ” he asked confuse.

“ **Tha eínai mia dýnami gia na metakinísete ta apóvlita ólous esás gia mia máchi kérdise. Os ek toútou, entolí na boreíte na akolouthísete gia na Mercia!** _It will be a waste of strength to move all of you into a battle won. So I order you to go to Mercia!_ ” she spoke a little harsh.

“ **Allá kyría mou…** _But my lady…_ ” he tried to argue.

“ **Káne ó, ti ésteila!** _Do what I told you to do!_ ” she shouted.

“ **Nai, kyría mou!** _Yes my lady!_ ” and he left.

“Where are they going?” Ivar asked when the young queen got closer to his chariot mounting her brown horse.

“Mercia. We won’t need them here. At least there they will settle a form of government so I can assume later!” she answered looking at the cold inside him.

“You saw something?” he stared her back.

“Maybe… Maybe not…” she laughed a bit when he blinked an eye at her.

“You have not forgotten what we’ll do after the battle, right?” he opened a huge smile.

“I thought that you were mad at me, lazy dick…” she said surprise.

“Why? Because you abandoned me and acted like a bitch?” he said acid.

“Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Ivar. You know what happened to me, what I saw. I could not risk being close to you!”

“I am that irresistible?” he taunted.

“Your mouth is divine, my dear. I bet your cock is even more!” and she laughed when he wided his eyes “What? I wonder if you know how to use your dick the way you know how to use your tongue. I even touched myself thinking about it!” and she bit her lower lip.

“I… I…” he was speechless.

“Oh, Ivar, I love to make you blush sheepishly!” she laughed out loud, riding away from him.

“Wait!” he shouted approaching her.

“Just don’t die in battle, Ivar… Nor you Hvitserk or you Ubbe!” and she turned to the men who were close to them “For it is not the time of your deaths yet!”

“As you wish, my queen!” they both said it together, bowing to the young woman and making her laugh and laughing themselves too.

Ivar got jealous.

“Do not be jealous, Ivar. You five conquered different kinds of my love. I love you all almost the same way, but ones more than others!” and she straightened in her saddle.

“You should love only me!” Ivar protested.

“Then I should be dead. A life without the many forms of love is no life at all. Love is not a thing to be owned, love is like the wind. You can feel it but you can’t hold it or touch it. It is love that touches you!” she spoke as one of her teachings, like she used to do in Kattegat.

“Wise…” Ubbe said with a smile.

Hvitserk smiled even brighter than his brother.

“But you are more mine…” Ivar whispered to Isa.

“That we’ll see after we overcome Wessex, brat!” and she winked an eye at him, commanding her horse to gallop.

As a part of Ivar’s strategy for the battle, two groups were divided and Isa stayed alongside Ubbe and Hvitserk, being commanded by Bjorn. She was wearing her leather armor upon the chains. She was calmer than anyone in the field. The yearn of the fight for them was like a drug.

Not much after the running of men to disorientate the saxons, the second half of the army heard gallops coming from afar. The hearts started beating faster, except by Isa. She was like a lull, deeper than it may look. It was a matter of moments until they saw the saxons about to hit them with their horses.

“Shield wall!” Bjorn shouted out loud.

And his men obeyed.

The shock with the enemy was eminent. Blood spilled all over, men dying in both armies. It was when Isa saw their leader while she was beheading a soldier.

“Not him!” She screamed to her brethren, stopping them from killing him.

The prince got surprised.

“Remember that when you see me again, prince!” She said in his tongue “Go!”

And he stood up, running to his horse to flee.

The saxon army then ran away, what made the north men celebrate.

“It is not over yet!” she said almost as a whisper before whistling for her horse and leave to Wessex all by herself.

Isa rode to the castle of king Ecbert as fast as the remaining saxon army. Her instincts guided her towards the woods beside the castle, where she waited and watched the motion of the frightened lambs. She saw the prince arriving, she heard that his father made him king, and then she saw everybody leaving. When the place got empty, Isa went inside to see if there was something to preserve from the viking wrath.

The silence was absolute. Empty streets and corridors, nothing but dust along her way. She reached the library of the castle by instinct, as if the gods were guiding her. Quickly, she took all the meaning scrolls with her along with books, maps and paintings. She hid it in an empty trunk and dragged it to the outside, into the woods she were earlier. She knew that the northmen would burn that place to the ground, and save that little treasures was her duty.

It did not take too long to the pagan wave reach the castle. The men thought that it was a trap made by the saxons. They took precaution while entering the empty place. Isa showed up not much later, implying that she had arrived in that moment.

Ecbert, after noting what was happening, took his way towards to the Ragnarssons and Bjorn curbed him to being murdered by his fellows.

By the afternoon, Ecbert was caged the same way he did with Ragnar months ago. The old man was silent still and motionless while the five men were deciding his fate. It was when the young woman entered the room with her eagle upon her shoulder.

“If you will not need me any longer, I must go to Mercia to claim my throne!” she said in a polite tone.

“Of course I will need you, my queen!” Ivar said with his face closed in a scowl.

Isa then looked up to meet the gaze of the old man upon her. Her eagle manifested.

“King!” she said nodding her head slightly.

“Tell me, Isa, what would you do with him?” Ivar asked impatient.

“Given the circumstances, I would not kill him without a deal. For it is wise to guarantee at least two movements ahead the enemy. Your people want to farm and grow, then give it to them. They deserve it!” she said walking with her hands behind her back “However, take his word written in a scroll with his coat of arms, for it is not smart to believe in his bare words again. It might ensure your legal rights on the lands he will give you. Am I right, king?” and she looked up.

“I could not say better, queen!” he spoke amused.

“That means that a blood eagle is out of thought. At least if you don’t want to transform him in a saint for his people, raising even more their anger against you!” she spoke haughty as a true ruler.

“Just as I thought!” Bjorn said staring at his little brother.

“You should be by my side, witch!” Ivar said between his clenched teeth.

“Not when you are acting like a spoiled child full of tantrums. This is not about avenging your father only. It is about the beginning of something greater, bigger than anything ever done!” she hissed frowning.

Ivar looked at her under his heavy brows feeling his core burst into flames. He was about to release his wrath.

“Well, I would do that if it was all about me. As none of this concerns me, I leave you at your own judgment!” and she petted her eagle under her beak.

“ **Gratias ago vos!** _Thank you!_ ” said the king.

“ **Pro eo quod gratias ago?** _Thank you for what?_ ” she asked confuse.

“ **Tibi gratias ago quia filium meum!** _Thank you for saving my son!_ ”

She just smiled nodding and then leaving.

Ivar followed her promptly, crawling like a beast ready to attack.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he growled like a ferocious animal still chasing his prey.

“Because you are acting like a stupid boy when you should be acting like a man. You are no longer a child, Ivar, so stop acting like one!” she said without slowing her steps.

“Look at me when I am talking to you!” he ordered almost losing control, grabbing her ankle.

She swiveled in her axis and looked down. Her eagle manifested.

“Watch your tone, asshole, because I am your only ally in this fucking world. Your pain is my pain and I feel it every day. So bite your tongue and respect me!” she brawled in a severe tone “I am not your mother and I will not act like if I was. I am your ally, your friend, your…”

And she held a breath.

“Man up, Ivar!” she said before she leaves.

In the days to come, an agreement was settled between the king and the Ragnarsons, especially Bjorn. The whole west anglia was given to the elder son of Ragnar. A new dawn was emerging.

Isa watched to everything quiet, resigned into her silence. She was proud of the new conquer of the men, for she knew that that was the first sparkle of a new era. The gods has spoken that the world would get bigger from that.

The feast then began to celebrate the deal. Everybody was eating and drinking, laughing and dancing to the music. However, the young queen knew what would come next. Therefore, she waited apprehensive from afar. A quarrel then happened a little after the beginning of the celebration.

They heard the gasp when the ax hit Sigurd’s ribs. Ivar has passed from the limit just like his brother. Sigurd always said rude things to him, but he never moved a finger to harm the youngest one. But, now, the blood was flowing like a river. Ivar was wide-eyed.

“MOVE!” Isa shouted running to the brothers table.

She found Sigurd almost dead on the wooden floor, being seen by the entire horde.

“Help me to carry him to a room!” she said to Ubbe, pressing her hands in the bleeding wound.

They ran as fast as they could, carrying the Snake-In-The-Eye through the halls of the castle that belonged to Ecbert. The blood marked the way.

“Bring me water and a bowl with wood and embers on it!” she ordered to Hvitserk who was beside her. He ran like the wind.

Isa undressed the bleeding man almost pale as the bed sheets and saw the damage made by Ivar. Two broken ribs and a cut in his liver and pancreas. That was more serious than she thought. So, after Hvitserk came back with the things she asked, the cure begun.

She touched the water with her left hand while catching the fire with her right. The flames became blue in contact with her skin and then red when she touched the wound. The blood stopped for a few moments and then the man begun to scream.

She was cauterizing the cuts while intoning old healing prayers from her people. The yells grew louder and louder as the cuts healed. Then was the time to fix the ribs and the fire became orange.

“I am the fire that heals the wound and I am the water that changes the changeless. I am the one who brings back the life, I am the one who lights up the path!” she said and the room filled with dense white light.

Isa took her hand away from the man’s chest and walked away from the bed. Her breath was choppy and she felt dizzy.

“Bring him water and keep him in bed.” she spoke to Ubbe and Hvitserk, both frightened “I shall see your brother!”

“Wait, you are bleeding!” Ubbe said as he saw her shirt clinging to her body in the same side of his brother’s wound.

“I am fine!” and she left the room in a heavy breath.

Isa walked to the outside to meet the curious looks upon her. She was covered in blood from head to toes. There was tiredness upon her shoulders as much as guilt. Guilt for had encouraged Ivar’s raging temper against the whole world multiple times.

“Where is he?” she asked to Halfdan.

“We don’t know. Perhaps he gone hunting other of his brothers!” he joked.

“ **Maláka!** _Douchebag!_ ” her jaws locked at the end of the word.

Isa left the men and focused her attention in the fresh trails on the wet ground. At the end of it was the young man, sitting in a large stone in the hill behind the castle, far away and looking to the valleys.

“Is he dead?” he asked feeling her presence on his back.

“Not thanks to your efforts, your fucking spoiled brat!” she answered with difficulty, coughing at the end.

“What?”

“I have saved him!” and she sat beside him lying down in her back to look at the cloudy sky.

“How?” he looked at her with surprise.

“It doesn’t matter. He will live after all!” she sighed closing her eyes.

“Why? Why did you do that?” he questioned with his eyes almost jumping from his skull.

“Because of you. All I do is to fix most of your shit, because you are a fucking pain in the ass since the day I met you. Because I could not see you die for such a stupid thing, Ivar, that is why. Asshole!” she answered completely pissed with her head suspended by her hands.

He looked at her in shock.

“I hope you learn from your fucking mistakes from now on, because I am done with your anger for nothing and all the time. Fuck you and all of your bullshit!” then she coughed blood. “Arght!”

He instinctively touched his knife.

“Go on, cripple boy, rip my throat with your knife and silence me for eternity. This is how you deal with what annoys you, right? You cannot handle being confronted. So go ahead, kill me!” and she pulled him to her, making him fall upon her body wet in blood.

“You are bleeding!”

“Thanks to you, now go ahead, cut me!” she grabbed his hand with the knife and pressed the blade in her throat.

“No!”

“Go on!” she pressed even more, cutting her skin softly.

“What is wrong with you?” he yelled dropping the knife between them.

“I will not clean your mess anymore, Ivar. My debt with you has been paid a long time ago.”

“Then why did you stay?” he stammered.

“Because I fucking love you, for the gods sake!” she hissed between her teeth.

“You… you…” he mumbled.

“Shut the fuck up!” she closed her eyes feeling the cold breeze freezes her pale body.

Suddenly she felt the warm touch of his lips on hers. Then she tasted the salt drop and she knew that he was crying. Her heart hit fast and stopped interspersed for a few moments. She did not know what to feel. At the end of the kiss, Ivar just collapsed upon her and cried, as he never did before. All that she did was to cuddle his head while he continued to cry, sobbing in pain. Inner pain.

She hugged him with tenderness even with her body protesting on the overweight, for she felt his amount of sorrow and rejection since his conceiving. His heart was heavier than a ton of stones.

“Arght!” she said softly in the middle of the cuddle feeling her ribs come back to their place with a crack sound.

“What…”

“My ribs came back to the place they belong to!” she interrupted him taking a deep breath at the end of the sentence.

“How did you…”

“I healed your brother the way I healed you back in the castle of Aelle. I gave him part of my health and took his wounds as mine!” and she puffed deeply before she feels her organs burn out the cuts, making her growl and muffle a yelp.

Guilty, he hid his face in-between the curve of her neck, squeezing her shoulders with all his strength.

“I hurt you. I… I apologize!” he said pressing his mouth in her cold skin, making her kiss his head as an answer.

They remained laid on the ground until the sun goes down and the moon arises between the clouds. They found some kind of peace in each other even in that moment of change.

“I want you to sleep in my chamber tonight, Ivar!” Isa chopped the silence when the first star appeared.

“Why now?”

“Because you need to know that you are not worthless as a man. You need to find your point of balance before killing someone else or being killed. That and because I promised you my first time!”

“No, my father told me…”

“It is not a choice, it is an order. I know you still think that you are dead from your waist down even after what happened in my boat, and you keep thinking you are not man enough because of it. Part of your anger comes from that. Your action towards Sigurd today proved it. Ragnar told you to embrace your hatred and I say you to embrace your flaws and wear them like an armor!” she stood on her feet “You will come with me to my chamber tonight!”

Then she left and walked back to the castle where she found a feast happening thanks to King Harald.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the feels… Well, I confess that I cried writing some parts of this chapter. I’m sorry for eventual tears! haha But, oh boy, get ready to the smut part. I mean, it is quite bdsm…
> 
> Oh, and "Sendderay, commenay, voddicio idden!" is a personal spell I use whenever I'm healing someone or want to wish something good. It may looks silly, but every witch with your own spells! ^^

"Come feast with us, young queen, young witch, great warrior!" Harald said with a smile as he saw her approaching them to pass to the castle.

"I am tired, king, but may the gods bless you all tonight!" she returned the smile and grabbed a golden goblet full with wine and a full jug "Sköl my friends!" and she drank the whole beverage in the goblet.

"Sköl!" they yelled together doing the same.

Isa finally reached her room, the one that used to be of Judith - the king Ecbert's concubine. A tub with hot water was waiting for her. She smiled. Then she got naked and saw the recent scar on her left side.

"One more ..." she sighed while entering the tub and feeling the warmth travel through her body.

The door then opened and Ivar came crawling with a sad face, although he tried to mask it with a scowl.

"A gift from Ubbe as thanks, I think!" he tried to say in a cocky tone.

"A good gift, indeed, from whoever left this for me!" and she called him with her right hand "Join me!"

He did not argue, just obeyed.

It was not the first time the young man was naked in front of the young queen. But surely it was the most shameful. His guilty was crushing him inside out. If he could, he would be running as fast as possible in an attempt of get rid of that feel.

Ivar entered the tub with certain difficulty, sitting in front of Isa. He kept staring at the water, for he could not look at her eyes.

"Look at me!" she asked in a soft voice.

He shook his head in a negative answer.

"Fine, then. Come..." and she opened her arms and legs, giving space for his entrance.

He stood still.

"Please..." and she touched in his hands, pulling them gently to her.

And he turned his back to her chest and entered inside her embrace. She started to pet his hair, sometimes caressing his jaw line, his neck.

"You are not a monster, Ivar, I am. I can feel your sorrow, I can feel your pain. I can feel the despair growing inside your heart when you think you are lonely, delivered to the cruel world. You try to show that you are tough, sadistic, acid - what you really are - but you are not only that. You are more than that." she kept stroking his hair and head, undoing his short braids gently "You are kind deep inside. There is a light within you that I have never seen before. You deserve love, my love, and I am ready to give it to you regretless. I am ready to feed your light, your kindness, your love. Because I know you worth it!"

Isa said almost bursting in tears, kissing his head.

"I still like to hurt people, to watch them die, to cause them suffering..." he retorted in a tremble voice.

"You want to hurt them the way you've been hurt your whole life. Your mother protected you the way she could, but not entirely. Kids are cruel, sometimes even more than adults, and I feel what you suffered. My poor heart is heavy and bleeding because I can hear them mocking you, excluding you, judging you. Words cuts deeper than swords, my love!" she said in a low and deep tone with tremble voice.

She took a deep breath to avoid the tears, for Ivar was crying like a lost and hurt kid.

"I apologize for bringing it afloat, but I was afraid that these things would end up killing you. Your heart is aching in a way no man or woman should feel. I am sorry for your pain, I am sorry for your despair..." and she cried copiously, sobbing, feeling the amount of feelings rushing within her.

"I... I..." he was sobbing too, crying with his hands on his face.

"Hush, my love... There is no need for words!" and she embraced him even harder.

Ivar then swiveled to hug her properly, hiding his face in the curve of her neck. To cry like that was like drain out an entire sea of unshed tears. His agony gained voice, for he started to scream against her skin, biting her shoulder in an attempt of muffle the sound. It was unfathomable his amount of pain.

They stood in the arms of each other until the water get cold. Ivar cried like he never did before, expelling his demons and torments, making Isa bleed by her left shoulder. But, at least, he was lighter than he ever been.

"You are the light of my thoughts, Isanthya!" he said with his head laid above her right shoulder.

"And you are the light of mine. Nothing will hurt us as long as we remain together!" and she kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for all the gifts you gave me since we met!"

"We are united for life, my sweet Ivar, and nothing will change that. Never!" she touched his face, guiding his lips to hers.

Isa kissed him with love, warming him and melting almost all the ice inside. In that moment Ivar known that he could be himself and that she would accept him and not cast him away.

"Before we go to bed, I want to do something..." she whispered between the kiss.

"Anything..." he said.

"Turn around and close your eyes." she ordered in low tone.

He turned and then she pressed her lips against his back while touching his spine bones until reach the last one. Suddenly the water begun to heat again.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little concerned.

But she kept her lips on his skin, with her eyes closed, focused in what she was about to do.

"Sendderay, commenay, voddicio idden!" she mumbled against him and the room filled with white light.

Ivar felt his body burst into flames and then the feeling was gone.

"What have you done?" he asked with bulging eyes.

"Come..." she said standing in the tub, ready to leave the water.

She left and waited for him to do the same.

Ivar got out the tub and started to crawl towards Isa.

"On your feet!" she required.

"Are you joking?" he frown.

"On your feet, Ivar!" and she held out her hand to him.

His face went bitter.

"Now you are acting like a bitch!" he said with shallow eyes.

"Get on your feet, now, Ivar!"

He growled and took a deep breath before taking her hand and lean on the furniture close to them. His legs were weak, but not like they usually were.

"Oh you monster!" he said out loud, stupefied, with a little smile welling up his face.

"One step to your glory, my dear!" she said happy, holding his right hand.

"You witch!" he giggled like a kid.

"Come, give your first step!" and she loosed his hand, letting him stand on his own.

And the man moved his right leg with difficulty, doing what she said. In the second step, he lost his balance and fell over the woman. His eyes glaring with emotion.

"Remember, it is a secret, no one must know about it. Let them think you are still a cripple. After all, you still are. You'll can walk by yourself, but yet you will never be like the other men, you will still need a crutch. I am sorry..." and she touched her hair after putting him on bed.

"You gave me more than I ever thought. Now I can fly with my own wings!" and he smiled as brighter as the fire on the hearth.

He kissed her. It was like his heart would jump off his chest at any moment.

"I want you to be mine forever!" he said still smiling, touching their foreheads.

"I told you..."

"You give me so much and demand me nothing in exchange. The gods are blessing me after so much time!" he kissed her tenderly "I must be dreaming!" he murmured.

"Wake up, then!" she whispered and embraced him, pulling his body to her.

"I don't want to!"

He kissed her the way she taught him in the boat, but with something else. The fire on his body was higher than never, almost ready to devour him. His kisses then found their way down through her body - neck, collarbone, breasts, belly, hips, inner thigh and finally her cunt. Isa gasped when he kissed her down there with desire. His eyes were sparkling in lust, slowly dragging her sanity down.

She knew that his tongue skills had improved the moment her legs muscles begun to spasm. Circles, straight lines and then circles again

"Ivar..." she said surprise after a moan while he kept sucking her, touching her in a way she never felt.

In a certain moment, he did such a good job with his mouth exploring her, licking her, eating her, that she closed her legs in his head and came twice in a row. Her body was shaking, for each muscle had awakened.

"You are the devil, Ivar. My gods, you really are!" and she pulled him by his hair so she could kiss him wildly.

"I can be as evil as you..." he said with a hoarse voice, grabbing her ass strongly.

"Only if you keep your hands away from me now!" and she bit his lower lip with strength enough to cut it.

She grinned when he licked his own blood, slapping her ass in return.

"Oh you smug pet..." he said biting her neck and leaving a bruise instantly.

"Your fingers... I want them!" she rustled in his ear, taking his right hand and sucking two of them with pleasure.

Ivar shuddered and his breath became shallow.

"One finger at a time... I want to be prepared so your cock do not rip me in two!" she said feeling the rest of decency leaving her.

A shiver went down his spine.

"Like this?" he said sliding his two fingers through her slit, putting the first finger inside her with some difficulty.

"Yes..." she said as a breath.

"So tight..." he said rubbing his thumb in her golden spot while exploring her depths.

Isa arched her back as he pulled her hair.

"One more..." she demanded gazing him in the bottom of his eyes, bitting her lips.

"What is the word?" he taunted getting his left hand down to her throat, grabbing it roughly.

"Please..." and she opened her mouth after sucking the air and holding it.

"Please, what?" and he kept coming and going inside her while choking her a little.

"Please, master?" she said the last word as a question.

"Yes..." and then he forced his second finger.

She felt a bit of sharpness, a little burn sensation on her entrance, but she liked it. His thick fingers were a delight, as much as his rough hand holding her neck.

"Oh, Ivar..." she moaned in a smile and he stopped "Master?" she corrected in time.

"Better..." he said continuing the movements, making her wet more and more, making her move her hips in circles.

"I am... going... again..." she said inside a gasp when he increased his speed, spreading her legs even more.

And, like a predator, he bit her lip when she begun to tremble, making her burst in another violent orgasm.

"And you doubted that I knew how to use my hands..." he whispered staring at the red in the recent cut he made, still feeling her pulsing on his fingers.

"Not bad..." she smiled still breathless "My turn!" and she pushed him aside, mounting him.

"What..." and she interrupted him with a deep kiss, sucking his lip at the end while holding his dick.

"Try not to explode fast!" she rustled close to his left ear, biting its tip at the end.

Isa slid her tongue down his neck and chest, biting his belly, leaving the mark of her teeth. With a wide smile, she went on her knees, leaning forward and leaving her ass up. Slowly, she kissed the tip of his hard member, licking it after. Ivar held on the furs and held breath.

"What? You have never had a woman on her knees between your legs, kissing you, licking you like this?" she licked its length, feeling him stiffer.

He shook his head as a denial.

"Good to know..." and she putted him inside her mouth, sucking like if she had done it many times. But, in fact, the only lesson she had about it came from her elder servants, the widows.

She sucked and licked him so devotee, that in a matter of a few ups and downs, he gushed inside her mouth a full load. She swallowed the warm and sticky liquid before keep kissing his cock.

"How... How did you do that?" he asked gasping.

"You are not the only one who knows how to use the mouth..." she said a bit cocky while still massaging his dick with her hands, happy for have done all right.

"You monster..." he smiled widely.

"It is not over yet..." and she sat on his cock so he could feel her wet "Don't you remember? I said I would ride you all night long!"

Ivar grabbed her thighs with violence, waiting for her move. Isa then held his hard member up and sat on it slowly, feeling him rip her more and more. Trying to help, Ivar pressed her hips down with strength, progressing faster but still with some difficulty. Then, after a few little moments, he was finally inside her. Isa exhaled the air she was holding until that moment.

"Finally... It burns!" she giggled leaning forward pressing his chest with her hands.

Ivar saw her glowing vivid and his heart skipped a beat.

Isa, after getting used to the situation, started to move up and down slowly. After awhile, she found her cadence, just as she used to do while mounting her horses, seeing the man getting fuelled by her fire. Their breaths were choppy.

"Liking the view?" she asked sliding her hand to his neck.

He did not answer. He just stared her without blinking, growling and moaning.

Her rhythm got speed when she felt his hands tightening around her thighs.

"Hit my ass..." she demanded and he did "Harder!"

"Harder?" he asked with a grin and she nodded.

He slapped her ass with violence a few times.

"Yes..." she moaned holding the man by the jaw.

She got faster, as a gallop, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. As a prayer she whispered calling for the gods. Ivar then took his hand to her mouth and she started to suck his fingers instinctively, taking his hand after that and pressing it against the bed.

"I love... you..." she said taking his other hand to do the same.

"I... love... you..." he replied with difficulty.

Their bodies started to tingle together and after a few movements, they came at the same time, both moaning in different tones. She fell sweaty upon him, feeling his heart beat as fast and harder as hers.

Ivar embraced her by her waist and pressed her even more against him, kissing her lips wildly.

"What happened to all night long?" he asked as a tease, running his hands by her back.

"Wait a little and I shall fulfill my promise!" and she got out of the bed to get some water, getting him some water too.

"I want more..." he said slapping her ass before she leave the goatskin where she took it.

"What a hunger..." she giggled.

"But now I want to fuck you in my own way!" he grinned and gave her a gaze full of thoughts and desires.

"Do what you please..." and she crawled by the bed, laying on her belly but leaving her ass steep once again, looking at him quite naughty.

He bit one of her cheeks, slapping harsh the other. She moaned and bit her lower lip, putting her hands behind her back. Ivar then grabbed and tied them.

"Oh..." she said grinning.

"As I please, you said..." and he pulled her hair as a ponytail and got inside her again.

She gasped. He was like a young stallion ready to fuck a wild mare with no mercy. And that was what he did. He fucked her while holding her hair, pulling it with violence, making her gasp and raise her butt as high as possible, spreading her legs. His slaps were getting stronger, marking her skin, increasing her pleasure.

She came multiple times, dripping and screaming loud. All he did was smile in satisfaction, still far from his edge. It was when he pulled her closer, holding her by the neck again, growling like an animal. His moves became intense and, after leaving bruises all over her skin, he gushed inside her again, almost fainting upon her. Ivar kissed her spine almost breathless and then untied her, so they could lie on bed to rest properly.

"After... After that your gods cannot punish you. They should be proud!" he said moments later while she was nested on his chest.

"I hope they hear you. Or, perhaps, Odin can persuade them to leave me be!" she replied taking a deep breath.

"Maybe Odin himself gives you all your powers back when your gods abandon you!" and he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so!" and she slept.

Ivar kept cuddling her for a little while longer before him fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this amount of orgasms just because, you know, Isanthya is a witch/goddess. So, sorry for the unrealistic thing, but, you know, Ivar is almost a god. Who wouldn't want to have this kind of intercourse with him?   
> Also, thank you for reading! ♥  
> May the Gods bless you all! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon for any mistakes, I am a student of the greek language. Also, english is not my first language!


End file.
